Papers made from high performance materials, have been developed to provide papers with improved strength and/or thermal stability. Aramid paper, for example, is synthetic paper composed of aromatic polyamides. Because of its heat and flame resistance, electrical insulating properties, toughness and flexibility, the paper has been used as electrical insulation material and a base for aircraft honeycombs. Of these materials, a paper comprising Nomex® fiber of DuPont (U.S.A.) is manufactured by mixing poly(metaphenylene isophthalamide) floc and fibrids in water and then subjecting the mixed slurry to a papermaking process with following hot calendering of the formed web, and is known as the paper with excellent electrical insulation properties and with strength and toughness, which remains high even at high temperatures.
There is an ongoing need for high performance papers with improved properties.